habiticafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Habitica bei Depressionen und Angststörungen nutzen
Habitica bei Depressionen und Angststörungen nutzen Diese Seite wird in den nächsten Wochen noch durch Weitere ergänzt werden: Es werden noch einige Wettbewerbe übersetzt und auf deutsch in Habitica eingestellt, bzw. Auszüge aus englischen Seiten übersetzt ins Wiki gestellt, bis dahin sind die englischen Inhalte verlinkt. Eins der größten Probleme bei psychischen Erkrankungen liegt darin, dass unabhängig davon, wie talentiert und fähig wir sind, Depression und Angststörungen es schwer oder unmöglich machen, gut für uns selbst zu sorgen oder auch nur den Alltag zu meistern. Du kannst ein genialer Wissenschaftler sein, aber trotzdem nicht regelmäßig Deine Medikamente nehmen. Vielleicht kannst Du auch 15 brennende Messer gleichzeitig jonglieren, aber schaffst es nicht, aus Deinem Bett aufzustehen. Vielleicht sorgst Du für die Menschen in Deinem Leben, aber nimmst Dir keine Zeit für Dinge, die Dich glücklich machen. Vielleicht fallen Dir auch keine Dinge ein, die Dich glücklich machen würden! Wie andere Aufgaben- und Gewohnheitsmanager, kann Habitica Dich dabei unterstützen, die Dinge auf die Reihe zu bekommen, die Dir entgleiten. Wenn also Deine Gewohnheiten zum Beispiel lauten: „drei Mahlzeiten am Tag essen“, „duschen und anziehen“, „das Haus/die Wohnung verlassen“ oder „an etwas denken, dass ich an mir mag“, bist Du damit nicht allein! Habitica hat viele Gilden, in denen sich Habiticaner gegenseitig unterstützen und sich Anregungen geben, wie Du die Seite nutzen kannst, um zurechtzukommen und damit es Dir besser geht. Auf dieser Seite findest Du vielfältige Hilfestellungen, angefangen bei Vorschlägen für Gewohnheiten, über bereits existierende Wettbewerbe bis hin zu Gilden, wo Du andere mit denselben Problemen triffst. Wichtig ist, dass Du daran dekst, dass nicht alles, was einer Person hilft, auch für andere funktioniert und dass Deine Erfolgserlebnisse mit den verschiedenen Ansätzen variieren werden. Zum Glück kannst Du hier eine große Bandbreite an Hilfsmitteln finden, so dass Du etwas Neues probieren kannst, wenn der erste Ansatz nicht zum Erfolg geführt hat. Das einzige, auf das es wirklich ankommt, ist dass Du Dich nicht aufgibst. Achtung Die Informationen auf dieser Seite und auf Habitica.com sind weder dazu gedacht noch geeignet, professionelle medizinische oder psychologische Hilfe zu ersetzen. Wenn Du selbstmordgefährdet bist, oder befürchtest, Dich oder andere zu verletzen, solltest Du unverzüglich Hilfe suchen, indem Du 1. die nächste Notaufnahmeeinrichtung aufsuchst, oder 2. eine der Notrufnummern Polizei 110 / Rettungsdienst 112 anrufst. Jederzeit ist die Telefonseelsorge deutschlandweit und kostenlos unter 0800 111 0 111 oder 0800 111 0 222 zu erreichen. Wenn Du das Gefühl hast, nicht darüber sprechen zu können kannst Du online unter telefonseelsorge.de auch mit ausgebildeten ehrenamtlichen Beratern chatten, in einigen Gegenden können diese auch Kontakt zu einer direkten persönlichen Beratung herstellen. Vielleicht hilft Dir auch die Black Ribbon Gilde weiter, sie widmet sich der Suizidprävention. In einem Notfall nutze immer die oben vorgeschlagenen Möglichkeiten. Wenn Du gerade mit niemandem reden oder chatten möchtest, kannst Du hier nachlesen, dass Suizidgedanken nicht Deine Schuld sind und hier was Du jetzt für Dich tun kannst. Für Kinder und Jugendliche: Die Nummer gegen Kummer ist deutschlandweit unter 116111 - montags bis samstags 14 - 20 Uhr erreichbar. Online: U25 ist ein Online-Beratungsangebot für suizidgefährdete Jugendliche. Sie werden von speziell ausgebildeten Gleichaltrigen ("Peers") beraten. Seit 2001 bietet neuhland Online-Beratung im Chat für suizidgefährdete junge Menschen an. Der Zugang ist über die Beratungsplattform www.das-beratungsnetz.de. Seit 2002 bietet das Youth-Life-Line (AKL Reutlingen/Tübingen) ein spezielles online Beratungsangebot, welches sich an suizidgefährdete Jugendliche wendet www.youth-life-line.de. Klein anfangen Psychische Erkrankungen kosten Kraft, die wir bräuchten um das Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen, dadurch fühlen wir uns entmutigt und hilflos. Während Du nicht einfach einen Schalter umlegen kannst, damit es Dir wieder besser geht, gibt es viele kleine Dinge, die Du dafür tun kannst, egal wie schwer oder lang anhaltend Deine Erkrankung ist. Der Schlüssel zu greifbaren, langfristigen Verbesserungen sind nicht die großen, dramatischen Veränderungen, sondern viele kleine Schritte. Es ist einfacher, überschaubare Ziele mit Zuversicht anzugehen und diese umzusetzen. Und mit jeder kleinen Veränderung, die Du bewirkst, kannst Du Selbstvertrauen und Zuversicht gewinnen und damit die Energie, weitere Ziele in Angriff zu nehmen. Mit der Zeit werden Dich diese Veränderungen Deinem Ziel näher bringen und Du entfernst Dich mehr und mehr von Deinem Ausgangspunkt. Irgendwann wirst Du zurückblicken und feststellen, dass die vielen kleinen Schritte Dich enorm weit vorwärts gebracht haben, während der Versuch alles auf einmal zu ändern, gescheitert wäre. Vielleicht möchtest Du, vor allem zu Beginn, die Strategien für Spieler, die Aufgaben nicht verlässlich erledigen können nutzen. Für Dich selbst sorgen Der erste Schritt ist, dass Du lernst, für Dich selbst zu sorgen. Wenn Du am Tiefpunkt bist, kann es fast unmöglich sein, die Energie für die einfachsten Sachen aufzubringen, wie regelmäßig etwas zu essen und sich zu waschen. Eine bessere Selbstfürsorge ist die Grundvoraussetzung, um auch die größeren Probleme anzugehen. Also ist gut für Dich zu sorgen, der Schlüssel zu mehr Eigenständigkeit und Zufriedenheit. Wenn Du nicht weißt, wo Du anfangen sollst: Unten sind eine Reihe von Beispielen. Egal wo Du anfängst, es ist wichtig, dass Du es täglich versuchst, damit der Erfolg sich verstetigt. Auch wenn Du alles gleichzeitig ändern möchtest, fange mit einem Punkt an. Wenn Du das geschafft hast, fange mit dem Nächsten an, bis beide Angewohnheiten gut klappen und immer so weiter. Wenn Du mal zurückfällst, hake es ab und mach weiter, so gut es geht, vielleicht hast Du Dich übernommen, vielleicht ist es einfach gerade so, wie es ist; es kommt nur darauf an, weiter zu machen, jeden Tag ein bisschen! Schlaf Wenn wir zu wenig oder schlecht schlafen, schadet es unserer Gesundheit, auch der der seelischen Gesundheit. Folgendes kann Dir helfen, Deinen Schlaf zu verbessern: *Lege eine Zeit fest um ins Bett zu gehen und morgens aufzustehen. Du musst nicht beides auf einmal erledigen. Lege eine Zeit fest, und wenn Du diese etabliert hast, nimm die nächste in Angriff. *Setze Dir eine Zeit, zu der Du alle Bildschirmgeräte weglegst bzw. abschaltest. Wenn Du Probleme hast, Dich daran zu halten, entferne die Geräte aus Deinem Schlafbereich oder stelle ihnen den Strom ab (Fernseher, Computer). Hygiene Regelmäßige Körperpflege hält Dich gesund, was sich auch positiv auf Deinen psychischen Zustand auswirkt. Versuche: *Einmal am Tag Zähne zu putzen und Zahnseide zu verwenden (wenn Du es schaffst, zweimal) *Einmal am Tag duschen. Wenn das zu nicht klappt, wasch Dein Gesicht, die Achselhöhlen und den Intimbereich mit einem Waschlappen. Hier kann der make it through the day Wettbewerb der The Basics Gilde Dir helfen. Bewegung Keine Sorge, Du musst keinen Marathon laufen! Einfach etwas Bewegung jeden Tag, kann einen viel ausmachen. Versuche einfach, jeden Tag nach draußen zu gehen und wenn Du in der Haustür stehen bleibst. Wenn Du es schaffst, geh einfach 5 Minuten nach draußen, nur bis zur nächsten Ecke. Außerdem kannst Du: * Treppen laufen anstatt einen Fahrstuhl zu nehmen. *zu Fuß gehen, Öffentliche Verkehrsmittel und/oder das Fahrrad nutzen oder aber Dein Auto möglichst weit entfernt vom Eingang parken. Der Exercise Wettbewerb der The Basics Gilde kann Dir hierbei helfen. Ernährung Ungesund oder zu wenig essen wirkt sich negativ auf Deine Gesundheit und damit auch auf Deine Psyche aus. *Solltest Du zu viel essen, versuch einige ungesunde Lebensmittel mit Gesündere zu ersetzen, zum Beispiel mit Nüssen oder Deinem Lieblingsobst. *Solltest Du zu wenig essen, nimm Dir vor, eine volle Mahlzeit am Tag zu schaffen. Folgende Wettbewerbe können helfen: Der FOOD Wettbewerb richtet sich an Menschen mit Esstörungen und Unterernährung und der Eat Right! sowie 3 Meals a Day Wettbewerb sind auf eine regelmäßige Ernährung ausgerichtet. Medikation Wenn Du Medikamente verschrieben bekommen hast, kann die richtige Einnahme einen großen Unterschied machen, egal ob es um täglich oder bei Bedarf einzunehmende Mittel geht. Gerade bei Nebenwirkungen kann das eine große Herausforderung sein. * Wenn Du Dein Medikament bei Befarf einnimmst, hilft es, die Anzeichen früher zu erkennen. Eine positive Gewohnheit hierfür anzulegen, kann das unterstützen. * Wenn Du Deine Medikament regelmäßig einnimmst, können eine oder mehrere Tägliche Aufgaben hilfreich ein, um Dich zu erinnern, dies auch rechtzeitig einzunehmen. Du kannst eine Uhrzeit als Erinnerung hinzufügen. * In beiden Fällen kann es nützlich sein, zu notieren, wie es Dir vor und nach Einnahme geht. Mit den Informationen kann Dein Arzt erkennen, ob und wie möglicherweise die Medikation angepasst werden muss. Auch hierbei helfen Tägliche Aufgaben. Hierfür kann der Take your meds! Wettbewerb nützlich sein. Soziale Kontakte Vielleicht erscheint Dir dieser Punkt abwegig, aber bei Angststörungen und Depressionen ziehen wir uns oft von anderen zurück, was zu Isolierung und Einsamkeit führen kann. Zu versuchen, jeden Tag Kontakt zu anderen zu haben, real oder online, wirkt dem entgegen. Noch mal: es kommt darauf an, einen kleinen Schritt nach dem anderen zu machen und diesen jeden Tag zu wiederholen. Am einfachsten ist es, wenn Du hierfür eine Tägliche Aufgabe einrichtest. Du kannst auch der The Basics Gilde beitreten, mit einer Menge Habiticaner, die mit den gleichen Problemen kämpfen und einander helfen. Vielleicht hilft Dir auch die Mentally Ill Gilde oder die Anxiety Alliance Gilde weiter. Auch einige relativ schlichte Wettbewerbe wie der Critical Goals and Healthy Mental Habits Wettbewerb der Black Ribbon Guild und die Take This - Test Thy courage oder Take This - Notice me senpai (für on- und offline Kontakte anwendbar) und Take This - It's dangerous To Go Alone (erhalte offline Kontakte aufrecht) Wettbewerbe* können Dir helfen. Belohnungen Sieh Dir zwischendrin immer mal wieder Deine erledigten To-Dos und Täglichen Aufgaben an, damit Du siehst, was Du geschafft hast, obwohl Du vielleicht das Gefühl hattest, nichts erreicht zu haben. Du kannst Dir auch Deine Daten auf dem Data Display Tool (englische Wikiseite) ansehen. Mit der Eingabe Deiner API-Daten kannst Du Statistiken Deiner archivierten Daten sehen. Mach Dir klar, was Du schon erreicht hast und sei stolz darauf. Vielleicht möchtest Du Dir Belohnungen in Habitica einrichten, vielleicht möchtest Du auch eine Gewohnheit oder eine Tägliche Aufgabe dafür verwenden. Dir etwas Gutes zu tun ist genauso wichtig, wie auf Deine Grundbedürfnisse zu achten. Ob Du Dir Deine Lieblingsfrucht gönnst, etwas Leckeres kochst oder Dir einen Lieblingsfilm ansiehst oder auch eine Kletterwand bezwingst, mach etwas womit Du Dich besser fühlst. Du musst nicht erst bahnbrechende Erfolge erreicht haben (wenn Du diese erreichst, darfst Du sie natürlich feiern). Rückschläge Bei Rückschlägen ist das Wichtigste, nicht aufzugeben. Tritt einen Schritt zurück und überlege, was schief läuft. Oft wollen wir zu viel zu schnell. Dann müssen wir die Notbremse ziehen, anhalten und die Belastung reduzieren. Hier kann der Für den Notfall Wettbewerb helfen, er bietet ein Skript, um alles herunterzufahren und dann langsam wieder anzufangen. Das kann helfen, weil es klar macht, dass es auch anderen so geht und es eine Lösung gibt, Dich wieder zu fangen. Gewohnheiten für die Seele Eine andere Möglichkeit das Problem anzugehen ist es, bewusst Deine Denkweisen zu ändern. Dafür gibt es verschiedene Methoden, einige davon findest Du nachstehend: Dankbarkeit empfinden Vielleicht hast Du das Gefühl, Dein Leben enthält nichts Gutes. Das liegt daran, dass das Gehirn in der Depression Positives nicht richtig wertet und speichert. Um das zu ändern schreibe jeden Abend drei Dinge auf, für die Du dankbar bist oder drei gute Dinge, die Dir an dem Tag passiert sind. Das mag am Anfang unmöglich scheinen, aber mit der Zeit wirst Du es hinbekommen. Wenn Du Dir Zeit zur Selbstbeobachtung und Dankbarkeit nimmst, kannst Du Deinen Blickwinkel ändern, und die Auswirkungen von Ängsten oder Depression verringern. Manchen hilft es auch, die Dankbarkeit anderer zu erleben, solche Dankbarkeitslisten oder kleine Geschichten dazu, können ermutigen und uns helfen, uns an unsere eigenen Geschichten und Listen zu erinnern. Good Things Today ist eine Gilde, die sich damit beschäftigt. Sie bietet monatliche Wettbewerbe und ein unterstützendes Umfeld. Wenn Du Dich beim Lesen positiver Erfahrungen anderer nur schlechter fühlst, ist es einfach nicht Deine Methode. Eine andere Methode in Habitica, mit der Du Dein Dankbarkeitsempfinden verbessern kannst, ist der Happy List Wettbewerb. Dieser funktioniert einfach: Du machst eine Liste mit 10 Sachen, die Dich glücklich(er) machen, dann versuchst Du jeden Tag wenigstens eine Sache zu tun. Der Fokus sollte auf kleinen erreichbaren Dingen liegen, aber Du kannst auch aufwändige Dinge mit einschließen. Damit Du auch täglich eine Sache umsetzen kannst, sollte wenigstens die Hälfte nichts oder nur wenig kosten. Wenn es Dir schwerfällt etwas zu finden kannst Du in der Happy List Gilde die Listen Anderer einsehen und Inspiration und Hilfe beim Erstellen Deiner Liste finden. Vielleicht möchtest Du auch eine Art Inspirationstagebuch (auf Papier oder elektronisch) führen. Hier kann der Distress Tolerance: Inspiration Book Wettbewerb aus der Mastering Buddha Gilde nützlich sein. Hinweis: /*/Take This Wettbewerbe werden turnusmäßig im Gasthaus wiederholt, jeder Teilnehmer erhält dabei einen Teil der Take This Ausrüstung. Wenn Du meinst, das der Wettbewerb Dir jetzt hilft, warte nicht ab, bis er wieder aktuell ist. Du kannst später immer noch teilnehmen, um die Ausrüstung zu erhalten. Die links oben führen zu den jeweils in der Library of Tasks and Challenges Gilde gespeicherten Wettbewerben. Leben mit Angststörungen / Depressionen Dieser Abschnitt richtet sich an die, die einen Teil ihres Lebens im Girff haben, aber immer noch stark unter ihren Ägsten / ihrer Depression leiden und nach Methoden suchen, um diese zu kontrollieren bzw. die Auswirkungen zu begrenzen. Management Methoden Hier sind einige Möglichkeiten wie Du Habitica nutzen kannst um die Kontrolle über Dein Leben zurückzuerlangen. Diese stützen sich auf bewährte Techniken, um die Auswirkungen seelischer Erkrankungen und nach einiger Zeit auch die Erkrankung selbst einzudämmen. Diese Liste erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, wenn Du mit anderen Techniken Erfolg hattest, ergänze die Seite einfach. Tägliche Ziele für die Seelische Gesundheit Sich tägliche Ziele für die Seele zu setzen kann sehr hilfreich sein. * Der The BACE Method for Self-Care Wettbewerb enthält vier Tägliche Aufgaben zur Selbstfürsorge: Kümmere Dich um Deinen Körper - B'ody; Erreiche etwas - '''A'chieving (das muss keine große Sache sein, machmal ist schon zu duschen ein Etappenziel); Verbindungen zu anderen aufnehmen und pflegen 'C'onnections und etwas finden, dass Spaß macht, selbst wenn Du es nicht wirklich genießen kannst -'E'''njoy. ''"Die BACE-Methode zur Selbstfürsorge wurde entwickelt um die Anfälligkeit für negative Gedanken und Gefühle zu verringern. Wenn Du täglich wenigstens eine Aufgabe aus jeder Kategorie erledigst, wirst Du besser in der Lage sein, mit der Krankheit umzugehen." '' ** Der Self-Care challenge Wettbewerb enthält eine Tägliche Aufgabe um Deinen persönlichen Grenzen zu erfahren und einige Gewohnheiten, welche die Selbstberuhigung fördern sollen. ''"Manchmal müssen wir lernen uns selbst zu beruhigen und unsere Gefühle zu zäumen." ** Der Wettbewerb Critical Goals and Healthy Mental Habits challenge enthält verschieden Aufgaben um einfache Erfolge zu belohnen und Achtsamkeit zu fördern. "Dieses sind einige einfache (aber wichtige) Ziele, um Dir zu helfen eine gesündere Einstellung zu entwickeln und Dich für positive Gewohnheiten für die seelische Gesundheit zu belohnen. Nimm am Wettbewerb insgesamt teil, oder wenn Dir alles zu viel ist, tritt dem Wetbewerb bei und verlasse ihne wieder, behalte die Aufgaben und lösche dann die, welche Du loswerden möchtest." Negative Gedankenmuster verändern Negative Negative Gedankenmuster können allumfassend erscheinen und können schwer zu verändern sein, vor allem wenn Du Dich schon so an sie gewöhnt hast, dass Du gar nicht bemerkst wenn sie beginnen. Gewohnheiten und Wettbewerbe können Dir bei der Veränderung helfen. Du kannst sie nutzen um negative Gedankenmuster schneller zu bemerken, die frühen Warnzeichen und was diese Muster hervorruft zu erkennen, und sie nach und nach mit positiven Gedanken zu ersetzen. Gewohnheiten sind gut für Veränderungen in Eigenregie, während Wettbewerbe Dir Unterstützung Mit-Betroffener geben können, vor allem innerhalb einer Gilde. Negative Handlungsmuster verändern Die Gewohnheitsschleife (The Habit-Loop) kann dazu führen, dass negative Handlungsmuster entstehen; diesen entgegenzuwirken kann anstrengend sein. Allerdings können die Belohnungen in Habitica dazu verwendet werden, die Gewohnheitsschleife zu nutzen, um schlechte Angewohnheiten zu ändern. Du kannst also eine positive Gewohnheit erstellen, die Dich belohnt, wenn Du eine schlechte Angewohnheit unterlässt. Im Gegenzug kannst Du eine negative Gewohnheit erstellen, wenn Du diese doch tust. Wenn Du zu den Menschen gehörst, die sich einen Fehler schwer verzeihen, ist eine "strafende" negative Angewohnheit nicht hilfreich. Sie würde diese schädliche Angewohnheit eher verstärken, also konzentriere Dich dann auf die positive Verstärkung. Wenn Du die Motivation einer negativen Gewohnheit brauchst, nutze das Mittel. Deine Erfolge pflegen Während Du weiter mit Deinen Ängsten / Depressionen lebst, achte darauf, die Anfangserfolge bei Deinen Grundbedürfnissen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Der Wettbewerb Basic Depression Management challenge deckt vieles davon ab. Sollte er vorbei sein (er wird regelmäßig neu aufgelegt), solltest Du die aktuelle Version in dieser Gilde finden: Therapy Homework guild. Gilden Allein all die Verhaltensmuster zu verändern, die mit Ängsten und Depressionen zusammenhängen, kann sehr schwer sein. Zum Glück gibt es mehrere Gilden, deren Mitglieder einander bei dem Bemühen um Veränderung unterstützen. **Die Gilde Mentally Ill guild bietet Platz für alle an einer seelischen Erkrankung leidenden Habiticaner, Ideen auszutauschen und sich zu unterstützen. **The Black Ribbon guild widmet sich der Suizidprävention. **The Anxiety Alliance guild ist ein Platz für alle mit unterschiedlichen Ängsten, um miteinander zu reden und sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen. **The Therapy Homework guild hilft Menschen mit einer seelischen Erkrankung (ob derzeit in Therapie oder nicht) sich beim Erreichen der gesundheitlichen Ziele gegenseitig zu unterstützen. **The Basics guild bietet eine Menge Wettbewerbe, um Dich bei den grundlegenden Aufgaben zu unterstützen. **Die Gilde Mastering Emotions (DBT Skills) guild konzentriert sich auf Techniken zur Entspannung und zur Erhöhung der Stresstoleranz aufbauend auf den Grundsätzen der . Mehr Information und eine längere Liste der verfügbaren Gilden findest Du im Guide Guilds Guide. Erfahrungen teilen Deine Erfahrungen zu teilen kann Dir und anderen helfen, als Inspiration wie Habitica bei seelischen Erkrankungen genutzt werden kann. ** '''In Gilden: Wenn sich Deine seelische Gesundheit verbessert, kannst Du vielleicht andere in ihrer Entwicklung unterstüzten, indem Du Deine Gedanken und Erfahrungen weitergibst, besipielsweise in den obenstehenden Gilden. Vielleicht möchtest Du auch einer Gilde beitreten, die weniger auf seelische Erkrankungen ausgerichtet ist, wie diese: The Chronic Illness Guild, die mehr allgemeine Unterstützung bei chronischen Krankheiten bietet. ** Ergänze diese Seite: Bitte ergänze diese Seite ruhig mit Gewohnheiten oder Wettbewerben, die Dir weitergeholfen haben, oder Anderem, das noch aufgeführt sein sollte. Online-Angebote Bei leichten und mittelschweren Depressionen können Online-Angebote (kostenpflichtig) helfen, sei es in Ergänzung zur Therapie, zur Überbrückung von Wartezeiten oder zur Verstärkung hilfreicher Angewohnheiten: Deprexis 24 - kostenpflichtig rund 300 € für 90 Tage Nutzungsdauer Novego 12 Wochenmodule für 177€ Diese Auflistung erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit. Dabei gibt es reine online-Programme und Programme die verschiedene Level von Betreuung durch Therapeuten anbieten. Auf der Seite der Stiftung Deutsche Depressionshilfe (Homepage) kannst Du nachlesen, ob zum Beispiel Studien zu Deinem Problembereich angeboten werden, die get on Programme u.a. der Universität Lüneburg emöglichen Online-Trainings. Hilfreiche Links Habitica wiki links * |Adapting Habitica for ADHD * Burnout * Overcoming Obstacles * Sites that can help * SMART Goal Setting Externe Links Diese Seiten haben anderen Habiticanern geholfen, ich fange mit den englischen Seiten an und ersetze bzw. ergänze sie wenn möglich mit deutschen Seiten: * fideo.de bietet Informationen zum Thema Depression für Betroffene, sowie für Familie und Freunde. * Torsten Sträter über Depressionen WDR5 * Dealing with Depression * The simple secrets to happiness - Turns out a better life rests on habits * Six Habits of Happiness (PDF) * 6 Practical and Powerful Ways to Overcome Depression * How to Structure Your Days if You're Depressed * Coming Back From a Setback * Getting Out of a Funk * 7 Habits of Incredibly Happy People * Six Simple Habits That Defeat Anxiety * The Habits of Happiness * The National Alliance on Mental Illness * CrazyMeds Weitere Apps die hilfreich sein könnten *arya app Moodtracker - Stimmungsjournal, soll Dir helfen, Zusammenhänge oder Stimmungsschwankungen im Tageszeitenrhythmus zu erkennen. Geplant ist, dass die App später erkennt, wenn es Dir schlecht geht und Dir Vorschläge für Aktivitäten macht, die Dir helfen sollen. *7 Minute Workout - kostenpflichtig In 7 Minuten Einheiten trainieren und Erfolge erzielen verspricht die App, mit Anleitungen, Ergebnisse werden protokolliert und ausgewertet. *Erinnerung Wasser zu trinken - verschiedene Apps um sich anzugewöhnen genug Wasser oder andere gesunde Getränke zu trinken. weitere App-Vorschläge auf der englischen Wiki-Seite Ergänzende Informationen: Strategien für Spieler, die ihre Aufgaben nicht regelmäßig erledigen können Wenn Du eine Tägliche Aufgabe nicht am geplanten Tag erledigen kannst, hast Du zwei Methoden zur Auswahl: * Du kannst ein Checklistenelement einrichten, mit der Beschreibung "heute nicht geschafft" oder etwas Ähnlichem, Dann kannst Du das Element abhaken und nimmst keinen Schaden, allerdings wirst Du Deine Strähne unterbrechen und auch keinen Perfekten Tag erreichen. Ein abgehaktes Checklistenelement führt dazu, dass Du keinen Schaden nimmst, die Tägliche Aufgabe ist weiter unerledigt. * Alternativ, kannst Du das Startdatum oder den aktiven Tag verschieben, dann ist die Tägliche Aufgabe nicht mehr fällig. Wenn Du eine Aufgabe 3 mal in der Woche erledigen, die Tage aber offen lassen möchtest, kannst Du eine Tägliche Aufgabe mit einer Checkliste (1-3) einrichten, die erst am Ende der Woche fällig ist. * An den einzelnen Tagen, hakst Du dann ein Checklistenelement ab und kannst die gesamte Aufgabe abhaken, wenn sie fällig wird (hierbei musst Du die Aufgabe in Deinen grauen Aufgaben suchen). * Wenn Du die Erinnerung als fällige Aufgabe brauchst, kannst Du sie auch an allen Tagen aktivieren, musst dann aber abends die Fälligkeit verschieben, auch wenn Du an diesem Tag ein Element der Checkliste abhaken kannst. * Du kannst auch dazu eine Gewohnheit einrichten, die Du klickst, wenn Du die Sache erledigt hast. Über den Zähler (wöchentlich zurücksetzen einstellen) kannst Du die Anzahl erkennen. Am Ende der Woche hakst Du auch hier die erfolgreich erledigte Tägliche Aufgabe ab. Du kannst Dir auch eine eigene Belohnung schaffen, die Dir erlaubt gegen eine bestimmte Menge Gold eine unerledigte Aufgabe abzuhaken. Damit kannst Du Dich entscheiden, eine bestimmte Aufgabe nicht an diesem Tag zu erledigen, aber dennoch einen Perfekten Tag zu erreichen. Den Wert solltest Du für Dich angemessen festsetzen, und auch festlegen, wie oft am Tag oder in der Woche Du die Belohnung nutzen kannst. en:Adapting Habitica or Anxiety and Depression Kategorie:Methodik Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Translation